


My Spotify Algorithm Hates Me.

by LadyUkkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Party, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Tony is drinking a lot after he breaks up with Pepper but the team try to make it work. He still has his duties and he is still himself.They Mostly just try to make him feel included and in true Tony Fashion he sometimes makes a ball-ache out of it.





	1. "I challenge you to a dance off"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few pre-warnings. It's not been beta'd, I haven't got one and I'm Dyslexic. My proofer is spell check and the powers that be.  
> If you are wanting to be a proof/beta reader please comment or PM.
> 
> The team is mostly intact, Tony still holds a grudge for Cap & Buck but they are talking? They are both on the team and in the tower.
> 
> People will flit in and out.
> 
> Let me know what other tags I need I pulled a derp.

**'I challenge you to a dance off  
** **Hands off, no trash talk, no back walk  
** **On the black top, just me, you, that's all  
**No cat calls, no tag teams, no mascots  
**Right now, dance off'******

**  
**  
****  


To say Tony and Rhodes had drank a little would be an understatement, the guys had been to a bar like they used to as Students and but all but drank it dry, the establishment had actually ran out of Whisky.

Once back at the new house in Malibu they not so quietly stumbled down the stairs to Tony’s lab so they could have fun on the immense sound system down there, it was where Tony spent most of his time so it’s where he had installed it. No brainier.

After a few more drinks and playing around moon dancing with a gauntlet on each, they jumped up and started a dance off when the coincidentally named song started. (Dance off by Macklamore & Ryan Lewis) laughing loudly as they both stood across from each other copying some of the dance moves from the music video along with a couple of their own. Needless to say it was rather comical watching the Billionaire and his best friend flair about. FRIDAY had a lot of good footage to use against her creator, if she needed to get him to go to bed or answer a phone call.

When ‘This is America’ By Childish Gambino came on at the start the song, Rhodey cocked his him to the side like well established artist does at the beginning of the music video and held his hand out, the infamous sound of the power thruster started up and shot out a jet of energy apparently the safety wasn’t on. 

There was a shattering and suddenly glass was everywhere he had just shot an energy burst into one of the glass walls.  
Oops.

Tony just laughed blowing his own whole in the wall next to Rhodey’s. The two men found this excessively funny in their drunken states. Suddenly there was a loud coughing from behind the pair.

“THIS is why your suits have safety features, Stark!” Said a very irritated Captain Steve Rogers who was gesturing towards the gaping holes in the walls. He stood there towering above the two men hands on hips, the super soldier was not happy and the two miscreants couldn’t care less.

Rhodey just started the captain down face straight. “We don’t know what your on about Cap?”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “I’m pretty sure you do.”

The pair immediately tipped into incoherent laughter, trying to hold each other up. They were like naughty school boys when they were drunk. 

Steve had to snort himself, he hadn’t heard the pair laugh in a while but as much as it was nice to see his team mates laugh he shouted at them like a strict matradean. 

He held his hand out “Gloves Gents” 

They held their hands out still laughing the gauntlet’s came off with a click. Steve took them setting them down on the workstation and turned the music off whilst overthere which got a slurred “BOOOOOOO-OOOOO” From the two men. 

“Come on you two, BED” and pointed towards the stairs.

Rhodey huffed and with a little salute to the cap along with firing a wink and air guns at Stark. He clambered up the stairs and off into his quarters.

Tony however was pouting like a child, arms crossed “Come on tony” Cap moved closer and Tony sloppily pushed an arm out, signalling him to go away. “Your no fun Rogers” tony hiccuped out as he then started walking towards the doors.  
Once at the stairs he heavily grabbed the side started to walk but it was like he was melting into the floor and was eventually laying on them.  
Steve sighed and picked the man up bridal style, tony looked up at him through hooded eyes as it seemed they where now made of led.

“Do-hick-I even way anything to you-hick?” Tony sloppily wiped his mouth and poked Steve’s chest.  
“No, it's like holding some grapes” he looked down at Tony smiling. It wasn’t so bad the man was drunk, he was actually kinda cute. As he drunkenly started to get comfy in Steve’s arms, snuggling in like a small child.

It was a good job a few of the team had all decided to take a break otherwise the good Captain wouldn’t be there, to avoid any more mess from occurring.

Steve took Tony down to his room kicking the door open and placing him down on his bed, well he tried at least the man was a limpet.

“Let go Tony” Steve tried to pry the slightly sticky fingers of him and Tony grunted.

“Mnnno” lolling his head to the side he moved to sleep again, Steve still crouched over the bed with the smaller man clinging onto him huffed and turned to the side lowering himself and letting them both lie in the bed “There we go buddy, in a bed”.

  
At this Tony re-adjusted and threw himself into Steve’s neck cuddling close almost strangling him “Mmm, warm”.  
Patting Tony’s back he just sighed “Yeah, right there that's the best way to sleep.”


	2. Someone doesn’t like wearing clothes in his own home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony continues on his distructive path.

**She gets everything she wants**

**She gets everything for free**

**She will fuck up your whole life**

**With her little Gucci coochie!**

**\---**

**She livin' the fast lane, sippin' on champagne**

**Getting real paid since she livin' in L.A**

**Seem fucking bored**

**Boy, don't touch what you can't afford**

**\---**

**Her life is like the wildest dream come true**

**She do whatever she want and she rap and sing some too**

**She dance around the club like a psycho little cartoon”**

 

Loud music, heavy bass, flashing lights, a full dance floor, and a busy bar. Tony was in yet another club, he didn’t really register which one, but at least this one smelled nice. He was currently deliriously jumping his way through the crowd picking scantily clad women and men up as he went along, as they swung their hips to the beats that came out of the enormous speakers. The DJ up top bobbed his head to the heavy beat.

He didn’t really care what was playing; he just lett loose and the beat was nice. This had started happening  more often;Tony ending up drunk in an expensive night club, doing whatever he could to feel alive again. No one needed him other than to be the mechanic. He was being self-destructive, he knew it, but right now it wasn’t like he cared. The thud of the music and the fluid movements of him and the people around him dancing made him feel just a little something stir inside him.

After picking up about four women and two guys, he swung towards a private area and just gave the bouncer his black credit card as a means of entry. The man opened up the area and a server ran over with three bottles of champagne, which Tony indicated was not enough. There was already some on the table which Tony took full advantage of. He popped a bottle open and licked the fizzy liquid off of  one of the women’s chests as it poured out, everyone else just having fun and dancing around.

The private booth was higher than the dance floor and the space was mostly occupied by an oppolunently curved grey couch.  The booth came with both a personal server and a bouncer, making sure that no one besides Tony and his guests gained access. Wedged between an attractive blonde and a handsome brunette, Tony made sure the drinks kept coming and that everyone had a good time. He threw money at any demands, eschewed glasses for the joy of drinking straight out of the various bottles, and simply raged the night away. 

 

\------------

 

Clint sipped his coffee and glared at the two very awake super soldiers,who had already been on a run and were now clean and beaming just as they reached the kitchen.

Bruce was reading on his starkPad and Natasha stood waiting for her porridge to warm up.

Bucky sat down next to Bruce and looked over his shoulder, trying to figure out what the doctor  was reading, towel still around his shoulders.

Nat and Steve idly chatted as he got out some ingredients from the fridge to make some pancakes for him and Bucky.

Suddenly there was movement from the other side of the glass where the communal movie area was, somewhere from the large, curved sofa came a low growl. Everyone turned to look apart from Natasha who was already aware of who was there.

Arms flew up in fists, followed by a head of messy brown hair, Stark. There was a crack and the man hummed slopping his chops slightly and sniffed, ‘coffee’. 

He stood up, wearing a scruffy black t-shirt that way too big for his frame and he groggily padded into the kitchen, slopping his chops some more as he went. He made a beeline for the coffee. “You guys breathe so loudly,” he mumbled glaring at the super soldiers. 

It was at that moment that Bruce looked up from his reading. Tony had no bottoms on, at all, Stark was ‘ _ starkers’ _ from the waist down. 

“Tones, but some damn clothes on!” Tony simply gave the team the bird and grumbled, “My house, my rules, I didn’t wear pants before you were here so why should I start now?” He threw the final question to the team as he headed for the elevator.  

Natasha noticed Bucky’s eyes never left the shorter man and she snorted as the elevator doors open and Sam’s eyes widened.

Tony nodded to him and Sam simply blinked and looked at Stark’s arse. “That was a man’s ass?” he asked, one eyebrow raised towards the team, unbelievingly.

“Hmm?” Steve turned to answer his friend just to get the last glimpse of a very groggy Tony’s tanned beautiful behind in the lift as the doors closed and whizzed up to his floor. Cheeks turning pink, wondering how it was tanned, did the genius sunbathe naked? Steve quickly turned back to what he was doing.

Bucky laughed, knowing exactly what Steve looked like right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIEANTWOORD - Goochie Coochie - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgUrySvZM58  
> ~  
> Thank You for looking after me, please continue to do so. - [ BETHEFLAME ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame)  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
